Web-based service providers often want to identify which devices its users use to access its services. This information can be helpful to service provider in order to, for example, provide better security and properly authenticate or validate access requests.
However, when a service is accessed via a browser, it is sometimes difficult for a service provider to identify the device that is being used. If a user accesses a service using several similar devices such as, for example, several mobile electronic devices, it may be difficult to identify which device is being used on a particular occasion.
While cookies may be used to identify devices, if a cookie cache is cleared or cookies get evicted, web-based service providers often have difficulty identifying a particular device.